Miraculous Rivalry
by Beautiful Siren
Summary: After defeating Faith, things seem to go back to normal. That is, until the Akumas have gotten stronger. Ladybug and Chat can't seem to purify them, until two new heroes come along. They tell them that they're professionals and everything goes upside after. What's worst? The Stronger Akumas or the fact Nathanaёl got hurt protecting Marinette? (Sequel to Unstable Relationship)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An Unordinary Day

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Miraculous Ladybug. I just own my Oc's and plot.

* * *

 **(Marinette's P.O.V.)**

"You're both late!" Miss Mendeleiev shouted at me and Marvina when we tried to sneak into the class, only to be caught.

"Sorry Madame, we were caught up with the recent Akuma attack and… You know? It was kind of all a blur" Marvina stated.

Ever since she knew I was Ladybug, it was both good and bad. Good because she was my alibi to prove I wasn't Ladybug, she knew the best hiding places and came up with convincing excuses. Bad because she would get in the middle of the madness and there were times her gift did get out of hand because of it… Plus, we both would often be late for something that we had no control of.

"Yeah! And let me tell you-" I was cut off.

"I don't care about your excuses just sit down and remind me to send you two to the principal's office" she said and turned her backs on us.

"Geeze…" Marvina then sigh "Too bad that she didn't let us off with a warning. I have these two extra tickets for the greatest show that's coming to town…" this got the teacher's attention… Sneaky Marv… "What was his name again? Mr. Andy-"

"MAC JACKSON?!" Ms. Mendeleiev literally threw herself on the desk reaching for the tickets, which Marv just hold higher as she had the _'I knew she couldn't resist'_ look.

"Why yes… But since we're gonna be in trouble, my dad will probably rip them up and-" she trailed off when the teacher stood up.

"Well, you two aren't in trouble. So, just sit down and pay attention to class and don't let it happen again" she said as Marv gave her the tickets.

"Smooth Marv" we heard Nino whisper and gave us a thumbs up.

"Thanks" she said as we sat down in our seats.

"As you all know this is our last week here before summer vacation, so I don't want any trouble from any of you. Understood?" she said as we quietly cheered "But as for now, we have to finish the group project presentation today" and then I groaned because I didn't get to do my part, as a student, to help with the project. I was paired up with Marvinas brothers as they excitedly brought down their project.

"Our assignment…" Jorden removes the sheet off the project.

"… Is about Ladybug" Jayden finished. "Now, you must be wondering why is Ladybug our Science Project. Well, this is why!" he pulls a rope as a messed up and funny version HawkMoth popped out, making the whole class laugh.

"The monster himself!" Jorden dramatically states as he also dramatically pretends to be a frightened girl.

"Without Ladybug or Chat, this man would have obtained what he wanted and…" he points at his brother.

"DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL!" They both chanted as I probably looked like a red tomato.

"Very interesting group. You get, uh, an A" she said as I went to sit down.

"I didn't even get to say anything" I whispered and Mendeleiev heard.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I've also got backstage passes?" Marv stated as she took them out.

"Nevermind" the teacher said as she walked away with the tickets.

"You really are a life saver" I say more quietly this time.

 _(After School)_

"Hey Nathanaёl! How's it going?" I say as I enter the café and sit at the table he's at.

"Okay… I still can't get that image of what the twins did in there, this morning, out of my head though" he said as he took a bite of the pastry he ordered. "I hope you didn't mind, but I ordered a sweet tart for you. It's really good"

"It's no problem at all, I actually like to try new things" I say as I took a bite of it.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M FIRED?!" we hear an employee shout behind the counter.

"Sorry Bliss, I wish I wouldn't fire you, but the owner of this place threatened to fire me too… I'm very sorry Bliss" the young man to the young lady "I wish I can help you- Wait! Bliss come back!"

"Poor Bliss, she was really good at decorating the sweet pastries here" I say sadly.

"I know, almost everyone knows her, why would they fire her?" Nathanaёl says.

* * *

 **(No One's P.O.V.)**

"How could they do this to me?" the girl named Bliss sobbed as she hid in the alley.

Little did she know, a little butterfly was coming to her aid as it fused itself with her wooden spoon.

"Hi There! Usually HawkMoth would do this, but he's a little tied up right now. I can give you the power to get back at those who wronged you, but I don't do this for free. What do you say… _Sweet Bliss_?" the female voice asked.

"I like that name" Bliss answers and holds her head high "I'll do it! Just tell me…" the black smoke engulfs her "What kind of favor do you want me to do for you?"

* * *

 **(Marinette's P.O.V.)**

"That was really good. Thanks for recommending it to me" I say with a smile, which makes Nathanaёl smile a bit too.

"I'm glad you liked it. I'm just happy that-" he stops and his eyes widen "Look out!" he reaches across the table and slides me off the chair before I can get hit with a tree.

"Yoo hoo! I'm back! Missed me?" the voice asked as she twirled around into the scene.

"Bliss?" the young man from before asked.

"It's Sweet Bliss now" she chanted as she laughed "Come on out Ladybug and Chat Noir! I'm just dying to meet you"

"Nathanaёl?" I say as I find Nathanaёl lying on the ground with a huge purple bruise on his corner forehead. "Nathanaёl?! Please wake up!" I begged as I shook him.

"Marinette?" I heard a familiar voice call as I turn around to see that it was Chat "You have to get out of here"

"He's hurt! I can't leave him" I sobbed when I saw that Nathanaёl wasn't responding.

"I'll take him to the hospital, but you have to get out of here" he says as I place a tender kiss on Nathanaёl's before Chat carries him on his shoulder and jumps away.

"Marinette, over there!" Tikki shouts as I jump into the alley way and transform.

"Sweet Bliss!" I shouted as I confront her.

"Ah, there you are. I was wondering when you'd get here" she says with a cocky expression.

"Surrender and we'll try to find a way to work this out-" I trailed off when she started shouting at me and I detected where the Akuma was hidden. "Look! It's your boyfriend"

"What?!" she looks back to see the young man as she begins to stammer and stutter "H-he's not my boyfriend, b-but-" I took this as an opportunity to take it away from her… But when I tried to brake it in two, it wouldn't bulge like it had a protected layer on it.

"Ha!" Sweet Bliss exclaims as she pushes me away "Surprised? Let's just say… HawkMoth isn't the one doing this, but a much stronger certain someone. OW!" she exclaims as an arrow hit the spoon out of her hands.

"Panthra! Now!" I hear a voice shout. Then, a Chat look-a-like appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the tainted object and threw it to the air.

"It's all you Phoenix!" I hear her say as she fights off Sweet Bliss.

"Scepter of truth! Give me the power to purify this darkness!" I see a girl about my age, wearing a golden suit similar to mine, holding up the scepter as she uses these wings to catch the spoon. Then with the same Akumatized object, she uses her scepter to purify the it and the butterfly is already white. "So long little butterfly. Miraculous Phoenix!" she holds up her scepter as she spins around and everything is back to normal.

"Wow! If we didn't come here sooner, then we'd probably would have had a _sticky situation_ " The one named Panthra says.

"Good one" The one I'm guessing is Phoenix stares at me for a long time "Do you always take your time to purify the darkness? Don't answer. If you want things done… Leave it to us… The professionals" she says and Panthra holds Phoenix's scepter as she takes flight.

"Wait!" I say, but they're already gone.

"Whoa… You clean up very nicely Ladybug, what I miss?" Chat says as he lands next to me.

"Apparently… HawkMoth wasn't the one who did this… And we might have some trouble" I say as we walk away.

* * *

 **(No One's P.O.V.)**

"Well, that was worth a shot…" the dark figure sighed in boredom "I'm going to need to try a little harder, now that those two came along… I thought they retired the last time I saw them"

"Venom Ivy" she hears a voice say.

"I know, I know… I guess you want your turn with the Miraculous?" She hands it over.

"Asides that, how do you know those other two?"

"Well…" The vines shook around her as if angry, but once she pets them they seem to calm down "You could say that they were like family… Until they!" The vine strikes out and destroys a building part "Lied about everything through their teeth" the Miraculous is held in front of her.

"Maybe you would enjoy it more, if you were the one to destroy them? Hm?"

"Gladly"

* * *

Hehehe, I bet you all didn't expect that! Me leaving the author's note and then posting up the first chapter… On the same day!

Well, I hoped that you enjoyed that chapter.

Don't forget to read and review! Leave comments and I'll write faster!

Btw, if you guys were confused to why is it that Faith is still alive… Remember, I know what I'm doing and your answers will be answered in the chapters.


	2. Chapter 2: Phoenix and Panthra

Chapter 2: Phoenix and Panthra

Be honest… None of you guys know how Marvina looks like… Do you? *silent answer* Of course you don't. My fault for thinking I have. Okay, here we go!

*Character Log Subject: Marvina

Eyes: Dark Pink (Like her gem power)

Hair: Black

You all know her story if you read the last fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Miraculous Ladybug. I just own my Oc's and my plot.

….

 **(Marinette's P.O.V.)**

" _Breaking News: Two new superheroes have saved Paris from "Sweet Bliss", an Akumatized victim from the downtown bakery, from what appeared to be a sticky situation"_ Nadja Chamack said, as I suffer with her daughter, Manon.

"Wow! Those two heroes just stopped them in a flash. Ladybug usually takes a longer time" Manon says amazed as I silently groan.

" _Please tell us, what are your names?"_ One of the reporters asked as two heroes stand there as if this doesn't bother them.

" _I am Phoenix and this…"_ she gestures to the Chat look-a-like _"… Is my partner, Panthra. We dealt with things like this before, so when I say that we got this. Have no fear, we girls are here"_ After saying that, everyone cheered for them _"As much as we like to answer your questions, but we have got to go. So long Citizens of Paris!"_ she said as she took flight.

"She flies too! Just like a real superhero!" Manon exclaims as she runs around.

"Manon, please! You're going to hurt yourself" I say as I catch her on time before hitting the floor.

"Knock knock, anyone home?" I hear Marvina's voice says as she enters with her usual disguise.

 _Oh no! I forgot that she was even coming over!_ I panic in my mind.

"Wait! Don't come in- Uh, hi?" I say and she freezes.

"Hi Marinette, who's this?" she says as she enters anyways.

"My name is Manon. Who are you?" Manon asked the same way she did Alya one time. All I need now is for Marvina to pretend to be a Mythical Unicorn and make up a-

"I am a Princess from another magical world" Marvina begins… Here we go again.

"Yeah right, I don't believe you… Are you?" Manon asked unsure.

"Watch as I turn into the fabulous popstar… _Primerella_ " Marvina said as she quickly shines the pink glow and removes everything before Manon could see "Ta-da!"

"You really are a Princess!" Manon exclaimed as she hugs Marvina.

"Now, because I am like this, no one can see me because they'll think that I'm the real Primerella… _And we don't want that, do we?_ " Marvina whispered.

"Manon, are you here darling?" we hear Nadja say "I was close to the scene so I thought that I'd pick you up early"

"Coming mommy!" Manon turns to Marv _"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me"_ and she runs downstairs.

"Babysitting?" she asks as I nod.

"Yeah… How's Nathanaёl? Have you seen him yet?" I asked after hearing the door close.

"He has a nasty bruise, but he's alright. I actually came to ask you… What happened out there? I was stuck in one of the frosting and saw the whole thing happen" she asked concerned.

"Well, one minute Nath and I are eating a tart and then, he gets hurt and…" I try not to cry when remembering Nathanaёl risking himself to save me.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. He was trying to protect you, it's only natural" Marvina says as she holds my hand while trying to comfort me.

"But Marvina, he got hurt, what if he does something that won't just get him hurt, what if the next Akuma attack is something worse and he can-" I trail off.

"Don't say that! He might've gotten hurt, but that doesn't mean that it'll happen again. Don't ever think that way Marinette" she says as she hugs me.

"I'm sorry…" I say quietly and ask "… Can we go to the hospital? I really need to see him, please?"

"Of course… My mom is parked in front of the bakery. Let's go" she pulls my hand softly as we exit my room.

(At the hospital)

"Hey Marinette" I hear Nathanaёl say as I enter his room and I run to hug him.

"You scared me! Why'd you have to pull a stunt like that?! You got hurt because of me" I sobbed into the gown he was wearing.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare you, but I didn't want you getting hurt either… I couldn't bear to see you hurt, Marinette. I hope you can forgive me" he says as he hugs me tighter.

"Of course, I do" I say as I look up into his eyes and he wipes my tears away.

"I hate to interrupt such a cute moment… But we need to talk about the two new heroes" Marvina said after she shut the door.

"What about your mom?" I asked.

"It's alright, Gabriel just called her in for something important. I'm getting a ride from Cassidy" she says "I saw you struggle to break the wooden spoon. What happened?"

"Well… I had gotten the Akumatized object and tried to release the Akuma; however, like being protected by something stronger, I couldn't… Then, out of nowhere, an arrow is shot, a Chat look-a-like caught it and tossed it to another person… She managed to do what I couldn't: purifying the Akuma. She then told me to back off because they were professionals"

"By the way you said it, they don't sound like heroes" I hear Nathanaёl say as I see that he rubs the nasty bruise.

"Maybe they have good intentions. They did say that they dealt with something like this before. Who knows?" Marvina stated "You know what I just realized?"

"What?" We ask.

"I just checked the calendar…" she started.

"And?" I asked confused.

"Our teacher lied to us… Tomorrow is the last day of school!" she exclaimed.

"WHAT?! Let me see that" I say as I took the paper from her hand "I see why. Apparently, the Mayor announced an early summer vacation for every school in Paris. Wonder why"

"I don't know, but I just got an invite from Chloѐ… Nath, Marinette, you guys think you can come?" Marvina asked uneasy.

"Why?" I stressed.

"I'm scared" she said as she shows a big dress that looked like the people of England used to wear.

"I can be discharged today, if Marinette comes along" Nathanaёl says as he stands up from the bed.

"I probably would, but why wear such a big dress?" I asked.

(At the Mayor's Hotel)

"Of all things… Why do we have to wear a corset?" I strained as Marvina and I walked uncomfortably in our outfits.

"Apparently, some Royals are coming to visit Paris and wanted a tea party here with old style attire" Marvina states with an annoyed expression "I can hardly breathe in this thing"

"I know…" I whispered and then poor Nathanaёl came out with an excessive amount of powder on his face "The bruise?"

"The bruise" he responded as the Marvina seemed to have frozen and she covered her face with her fan.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" a young lady with Dark purple eyes and black hair said as she walked up to us. The girl was now in front of Marvina as she seemed to glare as well.

By the way they stood, it reminded me of me and Chloѐ… Did she plan this to happen?! Suddenly they burst into laughter and hug each other.

"It's good to see you again Marvina!" she exclaimed.

"Good to see you too Emma!" Marvina squealed in delight "Wait. Where's Tani?"

"Raiding the food table" the one named Emma said as she turns to the table as we witness a young girl eating her heart out.

"As always… Oh!" Marvina exclaimed as she turns to us "Emma, these are a couple of my friends: Marinette and Nathanaёl"

"Wait a minute? _The_ Emma Toskino? Tokyo Princess?" Nathanaёl says in awe.

"The One and Only" she says and then looks at me "I'm a pop star, model and actress. By the way, Marvina, I love that when you playing Ladybug in that movie, I love that joke you put in there. The one where Felix likes Ladybug, but doesn't like her original character and where she likes Felix, but hates Chat Noir as Ladybug. I was dying of laughter at that part because of the irony" she says while giggling.

(Author's Note: sound familiar? Hehehe)

"Hi guys" says a girl, who I guess is Tani… For someone who eats so much, she's seriously skinny.

"How was the cider?" Emma asked.

"Apples weren't in season, I wouldn't recommend it" she says.

*Crash! *

"What happened?!" I shout.

"Mwahahahaha! Who wants to Party?!" said, what I'm guessing, an Akumatized person.

"Run!" We all scattered into different directions.

…..

 **(Emma's P.O.V.)**

My sister and I run into the Janitor's closet and quickly locked it.

"Flame!" I whispered as my little Kwami, who looked like Tweety, flew out of my hidden pocket in my dress.

"Raja!" my sister said as well as her mini feline Kwami flew out from her head.

"Alright Flame! Let's do this! Flame, Wings Sprout!" I exclaimed as she fused herself with my red-orange emblem from my choker. I do a backflip and twirl when the ribbons wrap themselves around me as the feather extensions connect to my hair. I dramatically place one hand over my eyes and my mask is in place.

"Raja! Fur On!" Tani says as she twirls on one foot and her whiskers sprout from her cheeks and her mask appears as her hair messes up a bit.

"Ready? Let's go!" I say as we exit the closet as we encounter Ladybug.

"YOU AGAIN?!" We all said together.

"My lady, who's that?" asked the Panthra look-a-like asked.

"Let's just say… They were the _"Trouble"_ I was talking about.

…

So sorry that this took a while, I've been really busy lately and I promise that I'll upload more faster.


	3. Chapter 3: Unpleasant Surprise

Chapter 3: Unpleasant Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Miraculous Ladybug. I just own my Oc's and my plot.

* * *

 **(Marinette's P.O.V.)**

 _Of all times, they had to be here_ I said to myself as I was face to face with Phoenix and her partner Panthra.

"Panthra! Let's stop wasting time, we've got to purify the darkness" she said as she grabbed her partner and took flight.

"Whoa! My lady, as much as we think they're cool, we have a party to crash" Chat said as he grabbed his staff.

"Party Favor! I order you to stop!" Phoenix shouted as she brought her Scepter down to crush the attacking cupcake minions.

"Phoenix, I don't think I can take it" Panthra said as she was fighting off the treats "I hope I don't regret doing this…" she said and took a bite of the cupcake "Mm, tasty"

"Are they really that good?" Chat asked as he was being chased by a cake.

"Try it!" Panthra hit the cupcake with a chair and hit Chat in the face.

"Hahahaha! Nice try, but eating your way out of this mess" Party favor exclaimed as glitter sprouted from her palm.

"Panthra! Quit fooling around and locate the Darkness!" Phoenix shouts as Panthra ceases with the treat eating and grumpily walks away from a now sad Chat. As we fight them off, Panthra closes her eyes and suddenly opens them and they are completely black.

"Darkness located: The Party Hat" Panthra states as her claws sharpen "The Hat Phoenix!" she shouts as she dodges an attack while doing a cartwheel.

"Chat Noir, use Cataclysm to destroy where the Akuma is hiding!" I shout as I activate lucky charm.

"Glady my lady" he says as Phoenix and he race for the object.

"Let's Party!" shouts Party favor as Lucky Charm has given me… A party hat? No, a party horn. A Bull Horn!

"Hey Party Favor! Feeling stiff?!" I hear Marvina shout out as we failed to see that Marv has captured Party Favor with her gem power, which was holding her legs in mid-air.

"What?! No!" she screams as Chat grabs her hat and destroys it and I purify it and everything is back to normal… Almost. I figured out what the bull horn was for…

"Sorry…" Marv says sheepishly as I use the intense sound of the Bull horn to destroy the gem.

"You should be sorry…" Phoenix says sternly as she walks up to us "… You could've gotten hurt. What were you thinking?"

"Hey, leave her alone, she was just helping" I defended as I went up to her and pulled Marvina behind me.

"And you…" She points her finger in my face "… Don't rely on the citizens to do your dirty work. And you call yourself a hero of Paris, you two are more like amateurs"

"But Phoenix they did stop the Darkness, don't you think they deserve a little credit?" Panthra asks.

"Our job to protect and serve… Not Endanger and destroy… Let's go" she says and turns away from us as Panthra follows. My earrings and Chat's ring began to beep, indicating that we had to go before we transformed back.

After turning back, I saw Marvina looking depressed and I walked next to her.

"You okay?" I asked as I see a small teardrop fall from her eyes.

"Am I a burden to you? You know? When you go, and save the city, do I get in the way?" she whispered quietly.

"No, of course not" I grab her hand and Nathanaёl walks to us "You tried to help and there are some consequences, but there's nothing that can change that"

"Just like Faith…" she says and walks away quietly.

"I saw what happened… Is she going to be alright?" Nathanaёl asks as we look at her retreating form.

"I don't know Nath… I honestly don't know" I say as she vanishes out of sight.

* * *

 **(No One's P.O.V.)**

"Another disheartened citizen-" Hawkmoth began, only for Venom Ivy to slap him upside from the back side of his head.

"Don't even think about it, she's too precious to use at the moment" she says as her vines make a swing as she sits down.

"How so?" Hawkmoth asks interested.

"No one knows her better than me. You see, as siblings, we're most likely going to confined with each other, now imagine when a parent tries to interfere" she explains.

"And your point is?" he asks as a flower goes next to her and blossoms open.

"Let's just say…" the flower she grabs suddenly sharpens into actual blades "… We sisters got to stick together, especially… When no one listens you"

* * *

 **(Marinette's P.O.V.)**

Today was the last day of school, not a lot of students came for the party. The new student, Lila, was being a liar again about what she was gonna do and what not for the summer.

"And I'm going to hang out with my bff, Emma Toskino" she boasted.

"Did someone say my name?" I hear a familiar voice.

"Oh, hi bestie!" Lila exclaimed as she hugged her.

"Do I know you?" Emma asks as she gently pushes her off her.

"Hahaha! Look at you pretending to not know me…" Lila stressed out as if asking her to lie with her… Emma didn't look pleased, neither did her sister. What I still don't understand is why are they here. Whatever it was, I'm just glad that Emma wasn't going to follow along with Lila.

"I don't know you, so stop lying" She then looks at me "Marinette, right?" She asks as she walks up to me and everyone gasps that she even knew me "Has Marvina spoken to you? I can't seem to find her anywhere"

"She said that she was going to be a bit late, but I'm not sure if she's-" I trailed off as Chloѐ was laughing at Lila.

"Proof that you're a liar!" she exclaimed as Sabrina laughed along.

"I remember you too…" Emma said deadly as she turns to face Chloѐ and Tani walks away somewhere.

"Of course you do, Daddy invited you to the party" she said cocky.

"The same Snob as always, aren't cha? Isn't a surprise, since you're still sore over the fact that I beat you and you humiliated yourself with that challenge you dared challenged me with…" This seems to shut Chloѐ up.

"I don't know what you're talking about" She claimed.

"Yeah right, Chloѐ. But hey… Thanks to you, we are where we're at today" Tani said as she noticed Nino looking at her headphones. So, she removed them and signed it before tossing it to his direction and he squealed like a fangirl.

"Em?" We hear a small voice ask as she enters the class.

"Marvina, what happened? You just disappeared and we didn't find you anywhere-" Emma was cut off.

"I'm alright, I just came to say that my birthday is coming up and my mom wanted me to invite all my friends over" She said with a weak smile as she passed out an invitation to everyone who was her friend "I can't stay long, I have to go do something. I'll see you then" she walks away.

"Poor Marvina, I wonder what's going on" I hear Rose say as we all look as our invitation.

* * *

 **(Marvina's P.O.V.)**

"Mom, I'm home!" I say as I enter the building where I've always lived with Cassidy and my adoptive father "Mom? Where are you?" I ask as I walk upstairs. Suddenly, I hear two voices arguing, I freeze because it's mom and a voice I did not recognize.

"How could you do such a thing?" I hear mom sternly ask.

"I understand that you're angry, but please listen to me" the male voice begged.

"Because of YOU, one of my daughter is dead!"

"This wasn't supposed to happen, I understand how you feel. Mr. Spears had lied to me-" I couldn't listen anymore… After hearing that dreadful name, I became stunned as I accidently bump into the stand holding the lamp, which fell and broke.

"Sweetie? I hear mom ask as she walks out and sees me frozen on the spot.

"Mom? What's going on?" I say as the man comes out the room and stares as me.

"Marvina? Faith?" he says as he walks up to me, but mom pulls me aside and behind her.

"Leave… Now" Mom commands.

"Sweetheart…" he ignores her and gently pushes her aside "Look how big you've gotten"

"Who are you?" I say as I backed away and somewhat knowing the answer.

"Don't be afraid… Daddy's here to protect you now" he says as he places his hand on my shoulder and place his forehead against mine.

* * *

Hi guys! So sorry for not uploading for a while, I was super busy. I hope you understand, but to make it up to you, here's a sneak peek for Chapter 4…

" _What is that Venom Ivy?" HawkMoth asks as Venom Ivy kisses her flower and it flies away._

 _(Meanwhile)_

" _Can I really trust you? You gave me and Faith up to that monster. How can I forgive you?!" Marvina shouted at her Father._

 _(Later)_

" _Welcome friends, how nice of you to join me" Faith said as she saw her flowers were doing their jobs perfectly._

Remember: the more comments I get, the faster I'll write.

Have a nice day!


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmare

Chapter 4: Nightmare

Tani: *peeks over and walks into stage* "Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 4 of _Miraculous Rivals_. You must be wondering _"Why is the writer taking such a long time to write these chapters?"_ or possibly just wondering why it's not her Oc's talking, instead of-"

Emma: "What's going on here?"

Tani: "Well, I thought since the Beautiful Siren isn't here to do this, so-"

Emma: "She's right here"

Me: "Hello"

Tani: "Well… *awkward coughs*… this is awkward"

Emma: "By the way, why am I the mean one in this story? I am not that bad. You wrote me in _Befriending the Enemy_ and you still haven't finished the story yet. PEOPLE LOVE AN ENDING YOU KNOW!"

Me: "Sorry, I've been busy lately and well I've been writing, but I didn't forget and I have something coming up in the chapter that will explain why you're in the Miraculous Fanfic. You'll see"

Tani: "This is bad… *Reading the fanfic*"

Me: "Don't read that! I have to upload that"

Tani: "Readers be warned… Something bad is going to in this chapter. Like… REALLY REALLY BAD!" *runs away in terror*

Emma: "She read it?"

Me: "Yeap"

* * *

 **(Faith's P.O.V.)**

"What?!" I exclaimed as I heard from my flower that my so-called father has returned and I was in rage that my vines rattle like Rattlesnakes.

"Something the matter?" I hear jerk face, HawkMoth, chuckle.

"The one I would be calling father is HERE!" I shouted as I stomped around and then I calmed down "Well, I guess that since he is here…" I pick up my lovely little flower and turned it in a way that it would take flight "I might as well start what I was planning a little while back"

"What is that Venom Ivy" HawkMoth asks as I kiss my flower and it flies away to where I command it to go.

"Let's just say…" I say as I lean on the open window "This is going to be an interesting Birthday surprise"

* * *

 **(Marvina's P.O.V.)**

Once I heard him say that… I ran away out of the house and to Marinette's place. And when I say "Ran Away", I mean this…

"Nononononononono! This can't be happening!" I spazzed out of control at a point that my Gem powers went crazy too.

"Sweetie, calm down. I know that this is a surprise, but-" one of my Gem pointed a sharp Gem to his neck as if to protect me from him.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I ran into the Limo and told my driver to drive.

"Wait! Sweetie!" he opened the door, only for me to slam it close again, I opened the window and shouted "Leave me alone" as the driver drove away.

(At Marinette's place)

"Save me Marinette!" I say as I hide behind her.

"Marvina? What's wrong?" she asks as Nathanaёl just stood there staring with a piece of a cookie hanging from his mouth.

"Hide me, anywhere, just don't let him find me" I shouted as I heard the bell on the door ring as I dove behind the cashier.

"Marvina, where are you?" the man's voice said as I squeezed myself tighter "It's me Cassidy"

"May we help you sir?" I hear Marinette's dad ask as her Mom strokes my head in comfort.

"Yes, have you seen a young girl run somewhere around this area?" He asked as I heard him walk closer.

"A Girl? Primerella?" I heard Marinette's mom ask suspiciously like she had no clue what he was talking about.

"Who?" I hear him say and I know for a fact that he wasn't Cassidy.

"So sorry, but the only girl here is our daughter and her boyfriend" Marinette's dad bluntly said.

"Dad!" I hear her say embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry, have a good evening" he says and walks out the restaurant.

"He's gone" I hear Nathanaёl whisper and I peek over to see if it's true.

"Who was he dear? He seemed to scare you terribly" Marinette's mother said gently as she places her hand on my shoulder.

"He's the one who gave me and my sister up… And the man who lied to my mother about our deaths… He's my dad" I say as I sit down and sigh.

A few minutes later, I spent my time with Marinette and Nathanaёl in her bedroom as I explained to them about my father situation.

"You freaked out and you ran away, don't worry about it Marvina. I'm pretty sure that anyone with your situation would have reacted the same way" Nathanaёl said as Marinette searched something up through her computer.

"Guys, look at this" she said and we saw a blog dedicated to Phoenix and Panthra "it says here that Phoenix was once a victim of Akuma-like situation, but it doesn't say why"

"Are you serious?" I hear Nath say as I look as well, but I didn't like the fact that Marinette kinda ignored me.

"I wonder if that also implies Ladybug or Chat?" Marinette says as I try to say something.

"If it happened to them, it doesn't mean that it'll happen to you" I hear Nathanaёl say softly and I seem to be forgotten.

"Well, it's almost nighttime, so I better-" I was cut off.

"Oh! I just remembered something, Nathanaёl I was hoping that you would help me with something"

"… Go…" I say as I quietly walk down the stairs.

I said my good nights and saw that the Limo driver was gone, so I placed on my hoodie and walked away. Suddenly, I felt something fall on my head and realized that it begun to rain.

"Okay, my day was pretty bad, I didn't want to go to school, mom made me invite the whole class to a party I never wanted because I was going to the Movies with Elliot and my dad came into my life. I mean, it can't any worse-" A delightful car drove passed me and, it was pouring, drenched me from head to toe.

Once I made it home, I saw my make-up and it looks like I've been crying as I found a twig lodged into my hair.

"Not gonna say it. I'm just going to my room and take a nice bath and go to bed…" I whispered as I walked up the stairs and once I reached the top… Dad was waiting.

"Sweetie…" he said as he got up from the chair he's been sitting in as I walked passed him.

"Leave me alone…" I murmured as I reached for the doorknob, but he grabs my wrist and pulls me for a hug, only for me to push him away.

"Respect your father and listen to me" he said sternly as he turns me to face him, but since I was in a crummy mood, I slapped him hard.

"Respect you? Listen to you… Why should I? I understand my mother because she had no clue for what you did and neither did we. How should I respect a man, when he was the sole reason of why my life was a living nightmare? Can I really trust you?" I sneered at him and he looked hurt.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I didn't want any of this to happen-" I didn't let him finish.

"You gave me and Faith to that monster, how can I forgive you?!" I shouted at him as my Gems spiked themselves with each sentence I said and I was close to losing my temper.

"Your mother told me about Faith…" I flinched when he said her name "I'm so sorry… And you did the right thing when you forgave her… For kidnapping your friends and your mother-"

"Faith was misguided! That monster, Mr. Spears, brainwashed her that it was mom that abandoned us. So, of course I forgave her… But what you did… Is unforgiveable" I say as I enter my room and crystalized it shut so no one can come in. Once that was done, I broke down crying. I didn't want to celebrate my birthday ever because it was Faith's day too and why would I celebrate it now that he was here.

"I feel so alone…" I sobbed as I lie down on my bed, not caring that I'm still soaked from the rain "Oh Faith… If only that monster hadn't done this to us, then you would still be alive"

* * *

 **(Faith's P.O.V.)**

A small teardrop fell from my eye, after witnessing my sister cry and wishing I was there. One of my flowers I sent out attached itself to her window inside a flower pot that had another flower in it. With this, I am able to see what she's up to and it's going for her.

"Oh, Marvie… You have no idea how much I miss you too" I sigh in silence. But then, the silence was broken when I heard screams of what I needed to begin my plan.

"Welcome friends, how nice of you to join me" I said as my lovely flowers were doing their jobs perfectly. I quickly dry off the tear from my eyes as I see that my plants have captured the students, but also akumatized victims.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" a short-haired blond with light blue eyes asks as my flowers drop her.

"You have no reason to fear me, I am a friend" I say calmly.

"You're crazy lady! Friends don't kidnap people" said a kid with slightly bleached hair.

"You must be Kim, Rose and Mylene. Excellent! You're what I needed for my plans for my dear friend's birthday coming up as well mine" I say as my vines lift me up so that I can get a closer look at them.

"Forget it! We'll never help you" Mylene exclaimed.

"I don't think you really have a choice here…" I say and snap my fingers. My vines grab them and wrap them up and fuse the akuma magic I saved from HawkMoth. "Or should I say… Horrificator, Dark Cupid and Princess Fragrance"

Once their eyes opened, they were the color of the Akuma themselves… And under my control.

"So funny how they didn't recognized me… Maybe it's the make-up or outfit. Eh, whatever…" I say as I look into another file "Oh, interesting. Her boyfriend was Love Houdini. He might come in handy… What's this? Well" I chuckled "I always loved the arts… I guess you would do too, Evillustrator"

* * *

You guys must hate me right now… I'm so sorry about the late uploading and everything. I've been really busy lately and I hope you guys understand.

 _Next Time…_

" _You don't understand me! My birthday is next week and I hate the idea that everyone is accepting "Dad", but me! I wish I were dead!" Marvina exclaimed._

...

" _Nathanaël is missing! Where can he be?" Marinette asks concerned._

 _..._

" _Welcome to the club… Nathanaël"_

Have a nice day.

Read and leave a review please!


	5. Chapter 5: Girl Down

Chapter 5: Girl Down

Hi guys, I just noticed that the last chapter didn't have a disclaimer… Oops. Well, the reason I am taking such a long time writing and posting is that my laptop isn't working and I have to use the one at my college… Unfortunately. But I try my best to write and I hope that you understand that I'm trying my best to get my laptop fixed as soon as possible, it's been three weeks already. Well, here you guys go, Chapter 5.

Tani: "This writer does not own anything from the show Miraculous Ladybug for they belong to their real creators. All she owns here is her Oc characters, me include… Enjoy!"

* * *

 **(Marinette's P.O.V.)**

After talking to Nathanaël, I just realized that Marvina was gone. She was in a crisis and I got hang over about Phoenix's story about her dark time.

"Mom, did Marvina say anything? I didn't notice that she even left" I asked as Nathanaël came following behind me.

"Asides bidding us a good night, no… Marinette she seemed very upset, what was so important that you couldn't help her?" My mom said softly.

"Well, um…" I tried to make up an excuse.

"One of Marinette's art designs fell and I started a conversation with her… We were so lost in the conversation that we forgot that…" Nathanaël explained while scratching the backside of his head.

"That she was even there?" Dad sighs "Just try to talk to her tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes papa" I say quietly.

"I have to go to, I'll see you tomorrow Marinette" Nathanaël says and presses his lips on my cheek as he leaves.

As I entered my room, I felt incredibly guilty due to forgetting about Marv and her situation.

"You okay?" Tikki asked as I sat on my bed and groaned.

"No Tikki. I let a friend down when she needed me the most… I just got so worked up about Phoenix that I forgot about Marv…" I say as I pick up a picture frame with me next to her and our friends together at the fair.

"Don't worry Marinette, tomorrow is a new day and everything will be alright" she says as she picks up my blanket and places it over my shoulders.

"You really think so?" I ask unsurely.

"Just get some rest, you'll see" she says and turns off the lights.

"I hope you're right…" I say as I yawned and drifted off to sleep, but not before my phone rings "Hello?"

" _I'm sorry dear, is Nathanaël's mother. I-is he there with you?"_ I hear the woman's voice laced with concern.

"No, he's not. I thought he was already home, what's going on?" I say concerned myself.

" _He's not here, and he's never been this late before"_ she says and I gasp because his house isn't really that far away and he would never be late.

"What's wrong Marinette?" Tikki asks.

"Nathanaël is missing. Where can he be?" I ask very concerned.

* * *

 **(No One's P.O.V.)**

Nathanaël was close to his house when he heard something behind him. Alert that someone might be following him, he began to walk faster.

"Why hello there… Nathanaël" he froze as he quickly turned around and saw three silhouettes behind him. He turns away and runs to a different street that leads away from his house as he hears them after him.

"Grab him!" he hears one of them say as he feels himself get picked up by… Horrificator.

"Again?! You? How?" she stammered as the other two caught up to them.

"Lights out" Princess Fragrance says as a lavender colored fogged hit Nathanaël, which immediately made him sleepy. He tried his best to hold to his breath, only to fail and breathe in the soft Lavender.

" _Well done everyone… Return to the hideout without being seen"_ Venom Ivy says as she uses a V-shaped glowing mask like HawkMoth's.

"Welcome to the club… Nathanaël" she says as she sees them take him away.

"Placing innocent flowers around Paris to see everything, that's very convenient for you, isn't it?" Hawkmoth says.

"Why, of course… I have my own version of "Birds Eye View" and my darlings do such a lovely job keeping it that way" she says and continues her work. "Soon Marvie…" she holds a picture of her sister "… We will get justice"

* * *

 **(Marvina's P.O.V.)**

" _Breakfasts ready. Over"_ Jorden says through his walkie-talkie.

"Not hungry. Over" I say as I blow dry my hair.

" _Marv, come on! We can't eat, unless you come downstairs"_ Jayden says as I sigh in defeat.

"Is _dad_ there?" I ask.

" _Nope, now hurry up before he comes back!"_ They both yell into the device, which they almost made my ears bleed with.

"FINE! JUST QUIT YELLING INTO MY EARS!" I shout back.

" _You didn't need to yell"_ they both say casually as I groan.

I swiftly remove the gems and run downstairs barefoot. Once I reach the table, I try to go back because the fact that my brothers lied to me about… dad.

"Oh no you don't!" The boys tackle me down and they drag me to my chair.

"Good morning Dear" Mom says as she passes my plate of pancakes and kisses my forehead.

"Morning mom" I say quietly.

"Morning Sweetheart" the guy says… I refuse to call him dad. I quietly stuff my mouth, so that I can get out of there.

"So Cole, you really sound awesome, especially when it comes to football. I was wondering that maybe you could teach me sometimes?" I hear Jorden ask, which made my orange juice go down the wrong pipe and spit it on poor Jayden's face.

"What?" I hear Jorden ask as I gave him a glare.

"Why would you ask him that? Do you know what he did to me and Faith? Why are you even talking to him? Better yet, why is he even here?" I asked angrily.

"Well, mom saw that he was innocent and-"

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed, which made them flinch "You forgave him?"

"Yes… He just thought-" I cut her off.

"Thought what? That because of these mental scar as well physical scars would somehow make me a better person?" I exclaimed "Because of him, Faith is dead! Who else forgave him?"

"Um…" I hear Cassidy say as he just enters the dining room.

"You too?" I say quietly, disappointed at the fact that the one person I looked to, betrayed me "Excuse me"

"Marvie wait, your birthday is coming up. I just wanted-" Cole started until one of my Gems sharpened itself and got close to his face.

"Leave me alone… I'm going out" I say as the Gem retreats itself as I calm myself and exit the house.

 _You don't understand me! My Birthday is next week and I hate the idea that everyone is accepting Cole, but me! I wish I were dead!_ I exclaimed in my thoughts.

My hoodie is placed on as I walk to the park, hoping that no one would notice me… Boy, did I find that worthless.

"Hey Marvina" I hear Emma with sunglasses, a hat and scarf that would be use for the summer time "You look blue, what's the matter with you?"

I laugh lightly and smile a bit "Nothing, it's something personal… I really don't want to talk about it"

"Seems fair… Your Birthday is coming up and I know that you would rather spend time with friends at a cool location. Whatta say?" she says.

"Thanks, but I really don't want to celebrate anything" I say.

"Not even your birthday? This is new, you seem really upset about something, is there any way I can help?" Emma asks.

"Nah, it's alright. By the way, where Tani?" I ask.

"Coming up with ways to inspire her" she says as I witness her with a small group of fans.

"Oh… Emma, how were your relationship with your parents?" I asked, but she flinches and I take notice right away "Oh sorry, personal… Right"

"It's okay… So-" before she can continue, there was a huge blast in one of the buildings "Gotta go!"

I run as fast as I can to find Ladybug, but then I see a little girl crying as I see that there is so mother in sight and a part of the building starting to break loose… In the same location the kid was at.

"Kid! Run!" I say as I run towards her and I use my Gem power to hold up the building piece with my two hands.

"Now that's quite the CATch, Little lady" I hear Chat say with his lame Cat pun.

"Not the time! Grab her and make sure she's safe!" I say as I feel another building land on the one I was already holding.

"Let's go kid" he says as I gently place the buildings down. But out of nowhere, I felt lightheaded.

"Prim! Look out!" I hear a familiar voice shout, but I was too late. I screamed as the debris landed on top of me and the only thing I saw… Total Darkness.

* * *

 **(Faith's P.O.V.)**

"MARVINA! NO!" I shouted as I witnessed my sister being crushed by the destruction of the building, but before I can assume the worst, I saw movement. Her Gems had made a bed like structure and carried her out of the damage. She was hurt, but alive and breathing as well barely conscious. The ambulance takes her and the Gem disappear.

"I see now…" I say softly to myself as my vines gently grab me and set me down on a nice cozy bed they made me "Just like my darlings… Her Gems does the same to protect her as well have a mind of their own… Could it be because of- That must be it… New plan" I snapped my fingers as the old Akumatized victims came on command.

"Yes" they all say together.

"Get and retrieve Marvina/Primerella to me, the plan starts now. Make sure that no one gets in your way! Understand?" I say sternly.

"Yes" they leave after saying that.

"No one will get in my way this time! Darling's…" I say softly "You know what to do"

* * *

So sorry again, I hope that you guys liked the story. I will not present the seek peek for the next chapter, but I will tell you that I'm making this story into a trilogy.

Have a nice day everyone!

Don't forget to Read and Review. Leave a comment and I'll try to work faster.


	6. Chapter 6: Sisterly Reunion

Chapter 6: Sisterly Reunion

Hey Everyone! My laptop is finally fixed and summer is almost near, meaning… I have more free time to write and upload stories! That is, if my family doesn't make a surprise trip, but do not fear, I will still bring my laptop along. And now! Off to Chapter 6! But Before I do, I would love to give a shout out to:

Momijifan Low-Ki

FicsFromAnAnbuNin

Emma: "The writer does not own anything from hit television show, Miraculous Ladybug. She only owns her story plot and the OC's"

* * *

 **(Marinette's P.O.V.)**

 _No!_ I think as I run through the halls from the hospital where they transported Marvina's lifeless body. I guess I came a bit early as Ladybug because I just witness the doctors and nurses run with her as she lies on the stretcher with a breathing mask on.

"Where's my baby?!" I hear a woman's voice demand and I hear more footsteps behind me. I stop for a moment so they can catch up because I noticed that it was Marvina's family… Which also included the man that stopped at our bakery looking for Marv.

"What happened?!" The twins ask as the same time looking scared as well concerned for Marvina.

"Doctor I'm losing her pulse" I hear the nurse say and they enter into the Emergency Room as the other nurses block us or hold us back from entering.

"Marvie! Marvie!" I see the man trying to reach his daughter as her form becomes smaller and smaller.

A few minutes later, we're all at the waiting room as we anxiously wait to hear the news about Marvina… In a way, this was my fault… I let this happen… All because of…

 _(Flashback)_

" _As I said before, stay out of this Ladybug. We know what we're doing" Phoenix implies as we dodge an attack._

" _Oh yeah, coming from a person who was also Akumatized" I said as I used my yo-yo to swing._

" _My past is behind me, you're no different from me. I actually heard that you were responsible for a couple Akuma attacks yourself" she said as her partner detected the Akuma._

" _Why do you think that you're better than me?!" I shout as I land on the building._

" _I don't think, you just assume things" she answered as she right up in my face._

" _Assuming that because you were a villain-" I pushed her, but she gain her stance._

" _I'm the villain? Don't make me laugh! You were responsible for those Akumas-" she trailed off because I swung my yo-yo at her "So, it's a fight you want, well then…" she swung her Scepter to the side as a sword "… It's a fight you'll get!"_

" _You snob!"_

" _Wrench!"_

" _Witch!"_

" _Wanna be!"_

" _You were a villain!"_

" _You made a citizen do your dirty work!"_

 _As we fought on, Chat and Panthra tried to stop the Akuma victim from doing any harm… However… It didn't turn out the way we had wanted. Both, seeming to get along well, Panthra and Chat had taken the victim down… Until Chat started flirting with her anyways and she flirt back. The Akuma launched an attack which knocked them over with a piece of the building._

" _Huh?" I gasp._

" _What?" Phoenix exclaims._

" _Chat!/Panthra!" we both exclaim as we both broke apart from each other._

" _We're okay!" Panthra answers as I see that Chat was carrying a child and I saw Marvina placing the building down with her Gem. Thinking that the worst has passed, another building brakes off and it's falling where she's standing._

" _Prim! Look out!" I shout, but I see her look up and she screams as the building lands on her._

" _No!" Phoenix screams and then looks at the Akuma victim "You…" she walks up to him, takes off his Akuma tainted object and crushes it. She hits the butterfly so hard, not only was it purified, she dented a whole on the rooftop "Miraculous… Phoenix… Are you happy now? We both just let a citizen get hurt"_

" _No…" I say as I witness her Gem carrying her out and disappearing into the ambulance… I follow right behind them._

" _Even the Heroes become the Villians, or it's the other way around… But it always depends on the person to choose" Phoenix says as Panthra grabs her Scepter and they vanish._

 _(Out from Flashback)_

"Are you with Primerella?" I hear the doctor say as we all stand up.

"Yes. Is my little girl alright?" I hear Cassidy ask.

"She's in stable conditions and has no sign of any trauma" we all sigh in relief when he said that.

"Can we go see her?" I ask.

"She's asleep now, but she should wake up in a few minutes. Let me just to a couple of round ups and I'll show you to her room" he says and walks away.

"Cole… It's not your fault" I hear Marvina's Mom speak.

"You're… You're Marvina's dad… Aren't you?" I say quietly, yet sternly as I face him.

"That is correct… You must be Marinette" he says as he looks at me.

"After all these years… She grew up without her parents because of you… She cried when her sister, Faith, died… Why? Why would you do this to them? They were kids" I say angrily.

"… I did what I thought was right… All my life I was a coward and weak…" this grabs my attention "I couldn't defend myself because I was different from the rest of them. And when Nathalie got pregnant, I knew that they were predisposed to that illness I had… It was the only way, they wouldn't face the horrors I faced as a child…" Marvina's mother holds his hand "… But that scientist lied to me and took them away from me instead. That's why she grew up without us, that's why she cries today for her sister, that's why I did it for them! I'm the reason their life was a living nightmare! I left to find them so I can fix my mistakes" I see tears flowing from his eyes.

"But how were you able to find…?" I trailed off because he pulled out a small box.

"Cassidy found me and told me that he found children from the place… I had trouble coming here because I was practically everywhere, but I found myself at Paris and…" he takes out two necklaces of what appeared to be the Sun and Moon "A month close to their birthday"

"You remembered?" I asked as he takes something else out.

"How can a parent forget the greatest treasures of their life?" he says as he took out an Ultra-Sound picture of both of them. Before I knew it, I had tears in my eyes.

*BOOM!* *Bam!*

We turn our heads to the direction of where the sound came from and we see people running away from the room.

"Wait, Primerella is still in there!" I hear one of them say.

"Marvina!" we gasp as we run toward the room.

"Run away!" I hear a man shout as we witness a big pinkish monster inside.

"No way…" I gasp quietly.

"Get away from her!" Marvina's father shouts as he runs at it, only to be roughly pushed aside. The twins transformed into their experimented forms as they try to fight off Horrificator.

"Night night everyone" I hear a sing-song voice sing as I quickly catch my breath. Everyone seems to fall asleep as I pretend to as well "Hurry up and grab her"

The window was suddenly erased as I see… Evillustrator… Nath?! Before I can do anything, they jumped out with an unconscious Marvina.

"What happened?" I hear Jayden ask weakly as he tries to get up "Marinette…" he slowly crawls to me.

"Don't move, wait til the doctors come. They'll-" he cut me off.

"Ladybug… It's Faith… She's the one behind this… This is her scent… I know it's her…" he says.

"What? It's can't be, she's…" he grabs my hand and squeezes tightly.

"Take this…" he gives me a small seed "I was gonna eat it, but didn't have the time. If I'm right, this seed will prove that she's alive… Save my sister and stop Faith from whatever she's planning.

"How? What can one seed do?" I ask confused.

"You'll know… You'll know…" he whispers as he passes out again.

"Tikki, we've got to transform and fast" I say standing up with determination.

* * *

 **(Faith's P.O.V.)**

"It's about time…" I say as I remove myself from my swing.

As they kneel before me, Horrificator gently placed Marvina in front of me as my plants took her away and brought her close to me.

"Hmm… My head…" I hear Marvina say as my plants lay her down in a sitting position.

"Go and bring me the vile" I say to my darlings politely.

"What? Where am I? Who are you?" she asks frightened.

"Don't be scared, it's only me" I say comforting and her eyes open wide.

"Faith? But I saw you… Am I dead?" she asks.

"No you're not and neither am I" I say as my vines swiftly lift me up to prove that I'm not dead.

"B-But… How?" she slowly stood up, before stumbling "I saw you fall"

"Marvie, don't you know?" I say as I gently grab her hands as one of my plants hand me the vile.

"Know what?" she seemed confused.

"Why… This!" I snap my fingers and one of my vines sharpens itself and aims for Marvie… Only for her Gems to shield her.

"What was that for?!" she shouted and I point to show her what her Gem has done "What? I didn't do that"

"I know you didn't… The same happens to me"

"Huh?" My plants makes a swing-like chair for Marvina.

"You see… Before I fell into steel magma… Something _Miraculous_ happened" I say as I remember the day I would've been dead.

 _(Flashback)_

" _Grab my hand!" Marvina shouted as she reached for me, but the bar broke off and found myself falling "FAITH!"_

 _As I was falling, I saw that they pulled Marvina away from where she was reaching for me and I saw that my sister truly care for me._

" _I guess… I guess this is the end…" I whisper to myself as I feel a small teardrop fall from my eyes… Suddenly, vines out of nowhere wrapped me inside a sphere-like trap and one I hit the steel magma… I was shocked to see that I had somehow survived. Little did I know that my plants were being fused with steel and made, what I would call, a new hybrid power._

 _How I survived? Well, that was another funny thing too. You see, when I fell in, I became weak. So my darling plants gave me fruit and rain water to survive. The fruits contained a lot of liquid as well, but then I came to realize that this new power had somehow awoken when I was falling. As if they were alive and understood everything I did or say. Like a loyal dog to his human master._

 _Out of curiosity, I had my plants try to dig a hole out of where I was stuck, only to discover that steel that fused itself together. Thus, freeing me from my prison._

 _(Out of Flashback)_

"Still not sure why though… Oh yes, I recall teaming up with HawkMoth right after" I say and she jumps from where she sat.

"HawkMoth?! You're with HawkMoth?" she exclaimed as her Gems seemed to make a spiked barrier around her.

"Not anymore. You see, in this vile is the akuma power he used to create his villains. I was going to wait for our Birthday, but…" I say as I waved the bottle around.

"What do you mean?" she asks suspiciously. When I began to walk up to her, she backed away and then the former akuma victims blocked her path.

"Sorry that I couldn't involve your boyfriend into this, but he was hard to find" I say as I am close enough and remove the cap.

"I know them… These are my friends! Faith, why would you…?" she trailed off as I started speaking.

"Aren't you tired of always being told what to do and without having a say in anything?" I asked as I circled around her.

"Yes, but-"

"Hate the feeling that no one listens to you when you really needed them?"

"Stop, I know what you're doing. I-It won't work" she stood her ground. And she was right… That's why I saved best for last.

"Hate the fact that your family accepted our father, except you?" she flinched and gasped when I said that "Believe me sis, I hate it as much as you do" I place my hands over her shoulders as she lowered her head down in defeat "They don't care about us"

"It sure seems that way…" she says quietly as I take out a hand woven flower crown and place it on her head.

"But we can make it better…" I hold up the Vile in front of her "…Just take this and let it give you the power to show them who was right"

She hesitates at first, but takes it from my hands. I stand back as she crushes it when her bare hands and it covers her from top to bottom.

"Marvina-" I trailed off as I saw her form… Her hair was Pink and looked as her hair was flowing underwater. Her outfit almost resembled the one I wore (The almost Poison Ivy short dress) but hers looked more gothic.

"Mavina's dead…" she looks up and her eyes are the same color as her Gems, including the white part "The name's Prima Donna"

I smiled as we hugged each other… Looks like everything is going as planned.

"All of you! Phase 2, commence at once!" I shouted as the old victims took off.

"What is Phase 2?" Marv- I mean Prima Donna asked.

"It's more fun when you see for yourself…" I say as I wrapped her arm around mine and our gifts lifted us from the ground.

* * *

Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnn!

What's gonna happened?! What was Faith's plan? Well, next week you'll finally know the answers.

Please Read and Review.

Remember: The more comments I get, the faster I write.

Have a Nice day everyone!


	7. Chapter 7: Marvina's Rage

Chapter 7: Marvina's Destruction

Hi guys! Sorry for not posting for a long time, a lot of things happened and I've been depressed about it.

Read below for a surprise.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Miraculous Ladybug. The only thing I own here is my Plot and Oc's.

…

 **(No One's P.O.V.)**

As the citizens minded their business, a sudden gust of wind caught their attention. Suddenly, standing on her Gem as her sister had her plants held her up and every citizen now pays attention to the two strangers that appeared out of nowhere.

"Citizens of Paris!" Faith shouted as her plants grew and attached themselves onto the city "HawkMoth is no longer a threat to your city for I have taken his power and made it into something more… Interesting"

As Faith ranted on about how they will take over the jobs of Ladybug and Phoenix, HawkMoth suddenly appeared… To Marvina.

"Hello Prima Donna, I am HawkMoth…" when Marvina was about to scream, HawkMoth silenced her with his power "Ah Uh, not so fast. Although it was your sister who betrayed me and stole my power, you both are still under my control" Marvina gasped "Although, it still seems unfair that even you, going through a lot in your childhood, are having to go through it all over again…"

"W-What do you mean?" Marvina whispered confused.

"Why is it that when you have a say, no one listens to you? They know your story, but they don't know the true horrors you were put through and yet… You're still the only being they control just like that infamous Mr. Spears" HawkMoth continues as he felt more negativity emitting off Marvina… Just like how he planned it "Unfair, isn't it? You try your best to make things better, but they never turn out the way as planned… Do they? And the fact that you are not free to express yourself, but only by song… They accepted that no good excuse of a father back into your life… Knowing what he had done to you and your sister"

"It isn't fair… At all" she angrily said under her breath as HawkMoth disappeared.

"Well, the plants and Gems are doing a splendid job of covering up the city. So, how about-" Faith was cut off due to Marvina speaking.

"Hey Faith… Wanna go to a family reunion?" Marvina asked as Faith crossed her arms curiously.

"What for?" Faith asked slightly confused.

"Let's just say…" Marvina say as her eyes flashed a color red and turned back to normal "It's going to be very… Memorable…" she turned her back and jumped onto a building as she made her direction to her destination as Faith followed.

 **(Marinette's P.O.V.)**

It turns out, the seed did reveal that Faith was alive. How? Because when two Akumatized people appeared out of nowhere, the seed fell from my hand and grew into a giant Sunflower that attached itself onto the streets of Paris. I'm guessing one of them was Faith, but who was the other one? I swung my yo-yo at the direction where they were heading. And it was then where I realized… Due to the Gems suddenly appearing out of nowhere… That the other person was none other than Marvina.

As I continued to follow them, I caught up to their destination… Her old home.

"Hahahaha!" Faith laughed hysterically "I'm baacccckkkk!"

"Faith?!" I hear one of them shout "I-It can't be!"

"Faith?" I hear their father ask and then Marvina lands softly "Marvina?"

"Sweeties?" I see that their mother appears as well.

"Not quite…" Marvina answered as she stands up, with arms raised the Gems shut every exit with the help with Faiths Vines… What confused me more was the fact that it was more Gems then the vines.

"Girls…" I hear Marvina's dad say in disbelief as he walks up to them and they walk up to him. My earrings blink as I find a hiding place and transform back to myself. As I do, I enter like if I've was already there.

Faith looked… Happy to see her father.

"Father… I would say… That I hate you, but-" Faith was cut off by Marvina using her Gems to cage their father "Marvie, what are you doing" Faith asked in confusion as she saw her sister in shock.

"It's a little something I like to call…" Marvina raised both her hands up and made a grasping motion as the Gems swiftly surrounded their father into an anaconda like hold, squeezing him "… Revenge"

"No, Marvie. This is wrong! I know that he made a mistake, but he doesn't deserve this" Faith exclaimed as her vines, using metal, to free him.

"Hehehe, that's funny…" Marvina glared at her own sister as the Gems glowed and towered us "… You're protecting him… Just like how I did with mom" Just like an ocean wave, the Gems came clashing down as Faith used her gift to protect herself and her father.

"Marvina! Why are you doing this?!" I exclaimed as I jump out of the way from her Gem's attacking.

"Why Marinette?" she said as her Gems broke the ceiling of the building "Because I'm angry! I hated that whenever I wanted to say something, no one listened! Not my mother! Not Jorden nor Jayden! I hated that no one understood me at all!" her Gems spike up as they continued to destroy buildings.

"I understand you Marv-" I say, only to gasp at the sight of… Nathanaёl as Evillustrator in front of me… With Dark Purple eyes.

"You'll never understand me! You never did!" she glares at her father "Your dad never gave you up like he did"

"Marvina! Stop it!" Faith shouted as her vines lifted her to where Marvina stood.

"Or what? You'll stop me?" she taunted "FYI, HawkMoth gave me this power…" the former Akumatized victims appeared as they surrounded us.

 _This is bad,_ I thought to myself as I slowly backed away from Evillustrator… But he followed.

"What's wrong Marinette? Going to betray me again? Like our last date?" he sneered at me as he prepared to sketch something.

"What?" I asked confused as I see Faith and Marvina fight each other using their gifts. The building started to collapse as we were trapped inside and I had no way out. "N-Nathanaёl, it's me Marinette. We're dating…"

"Nice try, but I hate liars…" he said as I saw him sketch something which happened to be the same cube prison he created to trap me and Chat.

"Nathanaёl, I'm not lying. Please, you have to remember…" I begged as I feared what he might be drawing next.

"Marinette, I sense that HawkMoth has done something which each Akumatized victim, it's almost the same incident with Dark Cupid, but this time their eyes are purple" I hear Tikki explain as she stay's hidden.

The ground shakes as the two sisters fight, which makes me and Nathanaёl tumble and fall.

"Nathanaёl…" I tear up as I see so much destruction being done in Paris "I gave you a ticket to go see Primerella's concert… We dated so many times… You know my biggest secret…"

He seems confused as I continued talking and he slowly puts his hands down to his sides. Suddenly, the prison vanished as he holds his head and screams as if in pain.

"I don't understand! W-What's happening?!" he shouted in pain as his eyes turned to his original color and then back to the spell.

"I love you Nathanaёl…" I lean in and kiss him tenderly on the lips as I close my eyes. Once I opened my eyes, I saw that the dark purple color from his eyes vanished.

"Marinette?" he looks at me and hugs me tightly as I wrap my arms around him too.

"I'm so glad that you're okay…" I say as I cry onto his chest.

He then sees the destruction "Faith… She's doing this, isn't she?"

"No… It's Marvina" I say quietly as I see Phoenix and her partner fly by.

He looks at me and draws a cookie as he smiles "Well…" Tikki takes the cookie "Then maybe you shouldn't stay here watching…"

I smile as Tikki quickly eats the cookie… "Of course…"

 **(Marvina's P.O.V.)**

"Ugh!" I shout as my Gems shield me from the bladed vines Faith threw at me.

"Give it up sis" Faith shouted as my Gems sharpen more than ever.

"Never…" I say as my precious Gems attack her and her plants "That Man gave us up, why would you forgive him?"

"It was a mistake Marvina! Just like mom, we should just listen to-" I whipped my Gems to pulled our so-called father.

"Listen to his pathetic excuses?" I chuckled as I tightened my hold on him.

"U-Ugh… M-Marvina…" I see him tear up as he struggles to breathe "I-I'm sorry… I was tricked-"

An arrow was shot onto my arm as I howled in pain and my eyes widen "Ah!"

I looked behind me as I see Phoenix and that Chat wanna be and the Gems push the arrow out as I heal quickly.

"Prima Donna! I order you to stop this madness!" Phoenix shouts as Panthra was glaring at me.

"Heh…" Suddenly HawkMoth appear "I sense that they hold the Miraculous as well… Interesting… Prima Donna?"

"Not another word…" I say as he goes as I close my eyes and open them to stare at them "Hehehe, and you call yourself a Hero? Hurting someone with that arrow… Well then…" I lift up my arms as my Gems make a huge wave-like motion as they spike up "Let me return the favor"

"Marvie no!" I hear Faith shout as she shields… Father. My Gems fall forward as they attack the two so-called heroes, piercing Phoenix wings as Panthra uses her claws to break them.

"Now…" my Gems tosses Faith away from the man I hated so much as my hands forms a blade-like object as I raise it "… Time for you to-"

"Marvina!" I freeze as my eyes widen from the sound of that voice… Tears fill my eyes as I slowly turn and see the person who had shouted my name.

"What are you doing?!" I hear Hawkmoth shout at me as I suddenly hesitate.

"E… Elliot?" I say quietly as he stands there horrified.

"Please… Stop this, you're better than this…" he reaches out his hand towards me.

"Prim!" I see Ladybug land before me as Chat was helping Phoenix and Panthra.

As tears stream down my eyes, I look at the destruction around me… What have I done?

"Well then…" I suddenly feel HawkMoth's power risen more around me "…Looks like I should take over"

"No! Stop!" I hold my head as I feel him take over.

"Marvina… What's wrong?" I hear Ladybug asked concerned as my Gems turn into a darkish purple.

….

I've decided… To make a contest. Whoever comes up with a good Akuma name, ability, and reason for being Akumatized. If you win, you're Oc will be used for my last story in this trilogy. Sorry for taking such a long time, I hope this makes up for my time.

Don't forget to Read and Review. Don't forget to leave a comment.

Thanks! And have a nice one!


	8. Chapter 8: You Choose!

Hey everyone! I know it's been a while, but the reason is because school, work and stress. That and the fact that I can't seem to choose a good chapter for the next part. So, I'm letting you choose which one you like best, but I will insert the other revision as a deleted scene. They both will end the same way though. The Rule is to choose by saying which Version you prefer in the Review section…. So, Let's started!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Miraculous Ladybug. The only thing I own here is my Plot and Oc's.

* * *

 _ **(Version 1 for Ch.8)**_

 **(Marinette's/Ladybug's P.O.V.)**

"Hehehehehe…" Marvina slightly chuckle while still holding her head.

"Prim-" I was cut off as I was hit with a burst of energy as Marvina's new form took place.

"Prima Donna… Upgraded!" Her hair was a bright bubblegum pink as her outfit was similar like the one she wore the first time I went to with Nathanaёl to her concert, but this time… It looked ripped and torn.

"Prima Donna!" I heard Phoenix shout as Chat freed her wings "You've gone too far!"

"Hahahaha!" she laughs as Hawkmoth's mark appears and I understand why Marvina is acting the way she is… HawkMoth has taken control of her. I remember Nathanaёl telling me that HawkMoth had almost taken control when he was preparing for our date. "Oh, I'm sorry, but Prima Donna couldn't do her task well. So… I'm doing it myself" I hear Marvina's and Hawkmoth's voice together.

"HawkMoth…" I hear Faith whisper as her father looks at Marvina in shock.

"Venom Ivy… I felt ultimately betrayed when you collected my power and tried to use it against me, however…" Marvina's face smirks wickedly "Although you stole it… It's still my power!" As he said that through Marvina, the Gems took a hold of everyone, except for me, Chat, Phoenix and Panthra because we dodged it.

"Stand down Ladybug, we'll handle this" Phoenix ordered as we got into our battle stance.

"No way Phoenix. This is our city, our citizens…" I pull Chat close.

"Leave it to the professionals-" Phoenix was cut off.

"ENOUGH!" Chat and Panthra shout together as we avoid the attacking Gems.

* * *

That was version 1, now here's version 2….

 _ **(Version 2 for Ch.8)**_

(Marinette's/Ladybug's P.O.V.)

"Hehehehehe…" Marvina slightly chuckle while still holding her head.

"Prim-" I was cut off as I was hit with a burst of energy as Marvina's new form took place.

"Prima Donna… Upgraded!" Her hair was a bright bubblegum pink as her outfit was similar like the one she wore the first time I went to with Nathanaёl to her concert, but this time… It looked ripped and torn.

"Prima Donna!" I heard Phoenix shout as Chat freed her wings "You've gone too far!"

"Hahahaha!" she laughs as Hawkmoth's mark appears and I see her smirk as she closes her eyes "Of course HawkMoth…"

"What is she-" Panthra started, but Marvina cut her off.

" _I have waited for the day_

 _To send this greedy wolf away_

 _Now the magic is my salvation_

 _Gather close in my protection_

 _We... will... stand forever free!"_ she sings as her Gems cover the city as she cages her friends and family, but she separates them from her father.

" _Behold the beauty of nature in all its glory_

 _No need to fear the vultures at the door_

 _Right here you have me to protect you_

 _Within these walls of thorns_

 _Forever free, forevermore!_

 _They have come into our domain_

 _Here to seal our home in chains_

 _But we have held it for generations_

 _This is just a complication"_ I see Nathanaёl push me out of the way when her Gems cage him as well.

" _We... will... stand forever free!_

 _Trust in me, this is for your own good_

 _Don't be afraid, nature is our friend_

 _All of this beauty that surrounds us_

 _Every lovely bloom designed to defend_

 _Let them come, just let them try!_

 _I'm not about to say goodbye!_

 _This place will be here throughout the ages_

 _Written into the history pages_

 _We... will... stand forever free!"_ We dodge everything that traps us inside, until we see that the whole city of Paris is covered with her Gems…

* * *

I can't wait to see what you guys think! That, and now I'm super conflicted due to Luka being thrown into the show!

Have a nice day!


End file.
